


I've Got Independence In My Eye

by MintoKitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4th of July, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July, I made pain and cute at the same time, M/M, Multi, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintoKitsune/pseuds/MintoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles persuades the pack to watch Fireworks. Fireworks and werewolves? Not a good mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Independence In My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story while watching fireworks with my brother. Hope you all had a fantastic Independence Day (if you celebrate it xD)

None of them really wanted to go.

Well, that’s a lie. Derek didn’t want to go.

He would rather sit inside his loft and be a recluse for the rest of his life.

That’s what he wanted to do, at least. Unfortunately Stiles had other plans for him. He begged, he pleaded with Derek. “Pretty please, please, please come! It’s a pack gathering, we can’t go without the Alpha!” He exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. Derek merely stared at him, as if he could burn a hole through his thick skull.

Isaac was the second to try pleading. He turned his eyes on Derek and attempted to pull off some weird puppy dog look, that would have worked on anyone else. But Derek was immune to the puppy eyes, and merely shook his head. Isaac turned away and Scott gave him a pat on the back for trying.

Erica gave Derek a coy look and his lips tightened. She didn’t even open his mouth before he said, “No.”

Jackson snorted in the background and everyone but the humans could hear Lydia slap him upside the head. “Just come. Lydia’s making me go. Might as well see you suffer through it, too.”

Derek turned to glare at Jackson, to tell him to fuck off, but his eyes caught sight of Stiles. Actually, he caught sight of Scott consoling Stiles. For just a moment, he could feel his face slip into a frown. It could have been something he said... He hadn’t said anything...

“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice changing from the hard tone it carried to a gentler one. Stiles shook his head and Derek crossed over to him. Everyone nearby was watching, waiting to see how they would react. “Stiles.” He said, touching the boy’s forearm. Stiles looked up, trying to hide the frown that had settled on his features. “What’s wrong?” He asked again. His voice was completely soft now.

“It’s just-” Stiles seemed to hesitate and Derek watched him closely, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. Stiles licked his lips and hung his head, muttering under his breath. “My mom and I used to go watch the fireworks. Before she-” He stopped for a moment, still unable to say those words. Derek frowned, letting his hand drop away from Stiles. “My dad works every fourth. And I usually go with Scott, but he suggested-” He stopped and shook his head. “It’s stupid anyways. Forget I said anything.”

Derek huffed out a breath, rocking back onto his heels so he could look at Stiles completely. The boy was fidgeting terribly, it was clear he wanted to continue. There was more he wanted to say and Derek wasn’t one to silence his pack- though they were pretty silent now.

“Continue.” He said, trying to keep his voice sympathetic, but stoic at the same time.

Stiles shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. He’d found new interest in his shoes. “I thought we could go as a pack. You know. Family.” He raised his eyes, but not his head, and that look sent something straight to Derek’s heart.

Every wolf in the immediate area knew it was a lost cause. Derek was going to agree to it.

They were not going to light their own fireworks. That was an accident waiting to happen and some of them didn’t heal quickly. Those who did, didn’t like the idea of getting hurt much either. But Derek did agree to going and seeing a firework show. It was a disaster waiting to happen, but he wasn’t going to deny Stiles the chance to go with the pack.

He didn’t realize just how terrible his idea was.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. There were hundreds of people lining up down the block, sitting in lawns, gathering in parking lots, all near the area where the fireworks would be lit. Stiles found them a place near the edge, where they would still be able to see everything perfectly. He claimed it was the perfect spot.

Lydia and Isaac laid out blankets and they all sat down. Lydia sat in Jackson’s lap, already getting cosy. Isaac sat so close to Scott, he was almost sitting on him. Scott didn’t move away. Boyd sat furthest away, on a corner of one of the blankets. He would have been alone if Erica hadn’t of reached out and intertwined their fingers.

Derek watched Stiles gaze at the group, finding a place next to Scott. There was only one other spot and it was in between Erica and Stiles. Derek sat down with a sigh, leaning back onto his hands.

He wanted the fireworks to start and be over with so he could get away from all these people.

When they started, he wished they never had.

It was the worse thing for a werewolf. The first thing that happened was an ear shattering noise. Boom! Everyone jumped, but the wolves had to cover their ears at the sound of it. “Jesus fucking christ!” Jackson exclaimed, his fingers shoved into his ears. Even Derek had to cover his ears.

They didn’t get much reaction time, because a blinding light sparked in the sky, making everyone go blind for a moment. A bunch of pretty colors followed, and while the two humans were smiling at how nice they looked, the wolves were covering their ears and closing their eyes. They all had grimaces on their faces.

Lydia was already turning towards Jackson, soothing him with whispered words that nobody wanted to hear.

Another boom went off and Isaac whimpered, only calming down when Scott wrapped an arm tightly around his shoulders.

Stiles turned with a frown, watching as the entire pack look unsettled at the fireworks. Erica had already dragged Boyd away, trying to put as much distance as she could between them and the noises.

Isaac and Scott had calmed down and Stiles started to relax a little. Jackson seemed alright too, if not a bit irritated.

But the third firework went off and Stiles focused on Derek, who was definitely not okay.

 

It was nothing but pain for Derek. The noise hurt his ears, the light hurt his eyes, and the idea of a fire hurt his heart. He had lost control of himself, lost control of his own senses, and he was losing control of his human.

He was angry, so angry at whoever was shooting off those fireworks.

There was an inner monster inside of him that was trying to break free, trying to tear away from it’s chains so it could attack whoever had made him suffer through this.

He could barely see through his red eyes. He couldn’t think, as his claws dug through the blankets and into the grass.

He felt a palm on his chest. “Derek.”

The voice was gentle.

“Derek, calm down.”

It was calling to Derek, pulling him away from his own mind.

He felt a pair of knees on either side of his thighs, and he focused on the face that was staring directly at his. Stiles.

The hand that was on his chest was moving up, cupping his cheek. The other hand joined it on the other side of Derek’s face.

“Derek, it’s okay.”

He was starting to pull away from the animal inside of him.

Boom.

He snarled, almost pushing Stiles off of his lap. His eyes were feral and his mind was gone.

Stiles slid his hands over Derek’s ears, his face calm despite how terrifying Derek was being. Derek was scared of himself. He wanted to tell Stiles to go away, to run. He never got the chance. Stiles was leaning in close, cupping Derek’s ears tenderly. “Shhh... Derek, it’s alright. It’s just fireworks.”

Derek closed his mouth, feeling his teeth already receding. His eyes still burned red, and he looked at Stiles.

Stiles’ lips found Derek’s eyelids as his eyes fluttered and closed. He placed a light kiss to each one, before pulling away, his hands still on the man’s ears.

Another firework went off and the sound was definitely not as loud as it was before. It wasn’t half bad.

Stiles was now sitting in Derek’s lap, their foreheads touching. Derek focused on that- He listened to Stiles’ heartbeat and smelled his intoxicating scent. His lips parted for a moment and the word spilled out of his mouth. “Shouldn’t you be watching the fireworks?”

Stiles snorted, pulling away a milisecond. “I can see them through your eyes, and that’s good enough for me.”


End file.
